Nés pour chasser, et plus si affinités
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Vous vous souvenez de cette épisode, où Dean et Sam sont envoyés dans un "autre monde", où ils ne sont plus frères ? Et si Sam et Dean s'étaient rapprochés autrement ? WINCEST, warning à l'intérieur !
1. Chapter 1

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !  
Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire ! Un petit cadeau spécial pour ma Jenn d'amour !

Ceci est un PORNO WINCEST ! Je répète : CECI EST UN PORNO WINCEST !

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Bêta-lectrice : Jenn Ship ma luciole !

 **Warning : Dean/Sam, sexe incestueux, langage TRÈS CRU, exhibistionnisme, sexe oral, masturbation mutuelle, sexe semi-public.**  
 **Ceci est un porno tout ce qu'il y a de plus cliché ! lol**

 _Eh oui, je l'ai fait, j'ai écrit un Wincest... Vous pouvez remercier Jenn Ship, qui m'a encouragé ! Bien sûr, je l'ai tourné à ma façon, mais il y aura Dean et Sam ensemble !  
_

 _Comme dit le dicton, "il n'y a que les c*** qui ne changent pas d'avis" !_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dean Wesson, directeur des ventes chez Sandover Bridges and Iron Inc, se rendait dans son bureau privé comme tous les matins par les ascenseurs. Il n'aimait pas trop ces engins, trop étroit pour accueillir confortablement plusieurs personnes. Le châtain les sentait si près de lui, ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était seul dans la cabine, les portes de celle-ci furent rouvertes par une main inconnue. Une belle grande main épaisse, appartenant à un corps musclé et très attrayant. Dean leva la tête et croisa un regard d'un vert hypnotisant. Tentant de garder un air neutre, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'homme qui venait de le rejoindre dans l'ascenseur.

Un corps de statut grecque, un visage taillé à la serpe, de longs cheveux bruns soyeux qui semblaient doux au toucher, des lèvres brillantes qui remuaient lentement.

 _Wait..._

\- Vous m'avez parlé ?

\- Je vous demandais si on ne s'était pas déjà vu quelque part, demanda le bel inconnu.

\- Gardez ça pour la salle de sport, répondit Dean, le rouge aux joues.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui matte les gens sans aucune gêne, tacla l'Apollon, un sourire charmeur sur le visage. Si vous voulez vraiment m'admirer, rejoignez-moi à la salle ce soir, je vous montrerais mes talents.

La cabine s'arrêta, ouvrant ses portes sur un étage. Sans attendre de réponse, le bel homme sortit de l'ascenseur, accordant un clin d'œil aguicheur à Dean. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de lire le prénom sur le badge du dragueur avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment.

\- Sam Smith..., murmura-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Bon, bin ce soir, je vais faire mon sport autrement.

Arrivé à son étage, il rejoignit son bureau, la tête pleine d'images toutes aussi lubriques les unes que les autres. Ce soir, il irait faire un tour dans cette salle de sport.

...

Sam Smith, employé chez chez Sandover Bridges and Iron Inc, avait un travail banal et peu encourageant. Il répondait aux appels de clients mécontent ou ayant un problème avec leurs appareils, et tentaient de les aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais c'était tellement monotone, qu'il lui arrivait parfois de partir loin dans ses pensées.

Mais il ne réfléchissait pas au sens de la vie ou autre idée profondes, non. Sam préférait fantasmer. Dernièrement, il avait eu un "coup de cœur" pour un de ses supérieurs, un certain Zachary. Pour certains, l'homme ne serait pas sexy avec son crâne dégarni et son regard étrange. Mais Sam aimait son côté autoritaire mais juste.

Il s'était déjà imaginé se faire prendre sur le bureau du supérieur, allongé sur le ventre et les fesses en l'air, la cravate de Zachary autour du cou que ce dernier tiendrait comme une laisse. Oui, ses fantasmes étaient diverses et variés. Et Sam avait même réussi à en réaliser certains.

Par exemple, cette petite secrétaire à la voix grinçante, Becky. La jeune femme passait ses journées à sourire bêtement à Sam, le regard plein d'étoiles, les cuisses gigotantes comme un appel à la luxure. Alors, lorsqu'il était entré dans une petite pièce pour récupérer des stylos, et que Becky s'était jeté sur lui comme une affamée, il lui avait donné ce qu'elle voulait. Et l'avait tout simplement baisée sur la photocopieuse, la jupe relevée et la culotte tout juste glissée sur le côté. La jeune femme était ressortie en marchant difficilement, mais heureuse.

En vérité, Sam avait couché avec pas mal d'employés de la boîte, mais jamais aucune rumeur n'avait été lancé sur ses parties de jambes en l'air. Même lorsqu'il avait baisé son voisin de bureau dans un placard à balai et que toutes les personnes présents près de la pièce l'avaient entendu, aucune parole n'avait été échangé. Et pourtant, le jeune homme, Jerry s'il se souvient bien, avait hurlé son plaisir sans aucune pudeur, ses cris rythmés par les coups de reins dévastateur de Sam, son corps cognant contre les étagères.

Mais Sam avait un fantasme ultime : baiser quelqu'un dans la salle de sport. Facile à faire ? Pensez-vous ! La salle de sport était constamment occupé par les employés de l'entreprise. Impossible de trouver un moment de calme pour s'envoyer en l'air sur un banc de musculation. Et pourtant, Sam en rêvait. Les murs de la salle étaient couverts de miroir, permettant aux sportifs de se regarder pendant qu'ils s'activaient. Sam aimerait s'admirer en train de baiser, son reflet lui renvoyant son image en plein coït.

Il sortit de ses pensées lentement, et jura entre ses dents. Il bandait durement, et avait vraiment besoin de se soulager. Mais comment faire ? Il était coincé derrière son bureau, et son téléphone sonnait. Encore un client un peu bête qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tel ou tel appareil ne fonctionnait pas. Il répondit à l'appel, aida le client perdu, et soupira.

Regardant de chaque côté et remarquant que personne ne lui prêtait attention, Sam glissa rapidement sa main dans son pantalon et remit sa queue en place. Il retint difficilement un gémissement, sa queue quémandant une attention particulière.

\- Jimmy, je vais aux toilettes, tu peux prendre mes appels ? demanda Sam, se levant de son fauteuil.

\- Ouep, pas de soucis mec ! accepta ledit Jimmy, ne quittant pas l'écran de son ordinateur de ses yeux.

Sam se dirigea d'un pas tranquille jusqu'aux toilettes, priant pour que personne ne remarque son érection. Entrant dans lesdits toilettes, il vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les lieux souffla quelques instants. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il allait se branler dans les toilettes de l'entreprise, mais il aimait faire ça avec passion. Et il avait toujours un petit flacon de lubrifiant sur lui, lui permettant de se soulager en toute circonstance. Sam avança vers les urinoirs, une petite envie exhibitionnisme en tête.

Il récupéra le flacon, ouvrit son pantalon et sortit sa queue tendue, le bout pointant droit devant. Il glissa un doigt le long de sa tige, frémissant à la sensation. Il versa une petite dose de lubrifiant dans sa main et l'étala sur sa bite.

Il la prit en main, ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par son imagination. Immédiatement, le visage du bel inconnu de l'ascenseur lui vint en tête. Ce regard de braise, ces lèvres pulpeuses que Sam rêvait de voir se refermer autour de sa queue. Il gémit bruyamment, entreprenant un lent va-et-vient sur sa queue suintante. Mais alors que les toilettes se remplissaient de gémissements lubriques, la porte principale s'ouvrit avec fracas. Des pas se rapprochèrent de Sam, le faisant se stopper momentanément.

Une silhouette se plaça sur l'urinoir juste à côté. Sam ne s'en offusqua pas, peu lui importait que cette personne se colle à lui alors qu'il y avait des urinoirs plus éloignées. Il leva la tête, croisa un regard brillant de lubricité, et sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos. A côté de lui se tenait l'inconnu de l'ascenseur.

Déglutissant difficilement, Sam tenta de ne pas jeter un regard sur la queue de son vis-à-vis... et échoua à sa mission. Il sentit la salive monter, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur une magnifique tige à la peau lisse. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il reprit ses va-et-vient sur sa queue, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il releva le regard, et remarqua que son voisin d'urinoir admirait ses gestes. Il sourit, tout en laissant un petit gémissement sortir. Ça allait être épique.

...

Dean n'en pouvait plus. Depuis ce matin qu'il avait croisé ce Sam Smith, il n'avait pas réussi à se le sortir de la tête. Impossible de se concentrer sur les chiffres, sa tête ne lui offrait que des images de Sam en pleine séance de sport, son corps qu'il pouvait imaginer bien musclé, luisant de transpiration. Il avait vraiment envie de le voir de plus près, et plus si affinités.

Dean n'était pas un adepte du plan cul, préférant se donner du plaisir lui-même, plutôt que de partager son corps avec un ou une inconnue. Son corps était un temple, et il en prenait grand soin. Pas de nourriture industriel, du sport, des boissons pur jus de fruits, sans additif. Pas d'alcool ou de cigarettes, rien qui pourrait nuire à sa santé.

Mais là, tout de suite, il ne voulait qu'une chose : s'envoyer en l'air avec Sam. Mais comment l'avoir ? Certes, ils avaient flirter dans l'ascenseur, mais est-ce que cela voulait dire que Sam voudrait bien plus ? Dean ne savait plus quoi faire. Plus la journée avançait, et plus Dean se sentait excité. Heureusement pour lui, il avait un bureau personnel, et pouvait donc fantasmer sans impunité, personne ne remarquerait son érection naissante.

Prit d'une envie soudaine, il ferma l'écran de calcul, et ouvrit une page internet. Il tapa rapidement quelques mots dans la barre de recherche, et déglutit lorsqu'une page de vidéo porno gay s'ouvrit sous ses yeux. Il avait déjà visité ce site, mais chez lui, à l'abri des regards et des importuns. Mais là, tout de suite, il avait vraiment besoin de se soulager. Choisissant une vidéo semblant attrayante, il ouvrit son pantalon et glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son caleçon.

A l'écran, deux hommes entamaient déjà les préliminaires, le lubrifiant coulant à flot. Dean n'eut aucun problème à imaginer lui et Sam à la place des deux acteurs. Sa main caressant sa queue tendue, le regard fixé sur la scène excitante, Dean grognait de plaisir. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse entrer dans son bureau faisait battre son cœur durement. Il avait coupé le son de la vidéo, mais les images en disaient assez long. Dean fit sortir le bout de sa queue de son caleçon, admirant son gland apparaître.

Mais entendant des pas rapides se diriger vers son bureau, Dean referma la vidéo, et remonta rapidement son caleçon et son pantalon. Il tourna sa chaise face à la baie vitrée juste dernière son bureau, tournant le dos à la porte d'entrée. Il reboutonna son pantalon alors que son patron entrait d'un pas assuré.

\- Alors Dean, on admire la vue ?

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, répondit ce dernier, souriant à Zachary, son patron.

\- Oula, vous êtes tout rouge et essoufflé, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?, s'inquiéta le supérieur.

\- Le soleil cogne fort derrière les baies vitrées, expliqua Dean, mentant facilement. Je vais me rafraîchir aux toilettes. Excusez-moi.

Sans plus attendre, il sortit en trombe de son bureau et se dirigea vers les toilettes de son étage. Qui étaient fermées pour travaux. Il jura et trottina jusqu'à l'ascenseur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il descendit jusqu'à l'étage inférieur, là où Sam était sorti ce matin.

Dean trouva rapidement les toilettes et entra en trombe, sa queue pulsant dans son boxer. Il remarqua un homme face à un urinoir, et reconnut la silhouette de Sam.

Dirigé par son instinct, il se plaça tout près du jeune homme, et sortit rapidement son pénis. Osant un coup d'œil, il croisa le regard brillant de Sam. Ce dernier posa ses yeux sur la queue de Dean, et ce dernier se sentit rougir.

Sa tige n'était pas énorme, mais Dean n'en avait pas honte. Il jeta un regard sur celle de son vis-à-vis, et se retint tant qu'il put de gémir en remarquant que Sam se masturbait. Il se branlait juste à côté de lui !

Dean imita ses gestes, caressant sa propre queue aux mêmes rythmes. Mais la friction n'était pas très agréable à sec. Il cracha dans sa main et reprit sa queue en main, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Sam stoppa ses mouvements, se tourna vers Dean et lui offrit un sourire carnassier. Sans se rhabiller, il se dirigea vers une cabine de toilettes, ses fesses rebondissantes à chaque pas. Il se mit face à Dean et reprit sa branlette, tout en relevant sa chemise, révélant des abdos à croquer.

Dean hésita quelques secondes, puis rejoignit le jeune homme dans les toilettes. Il ferma la porte à clef, et reprit sa queue en main, mais ne la bougea pas, préférant regarder Sam se toucher. Il admira ce gland disparaître dans cette main si épaisse, et se demanda ce que ça ferait si cette même main se trouvait sur sa propre bite.

Dean glissa sa main libre sur le torse de Sam, tâtant ses abdos et ses pectoraux. Il entama des mouvements de main sur sa queue, tout en pinçant les tétons de son vis-à-vis, mais grimaça de nouveau. Sam, comprenant la gêne de son amant, récupéra son flacon de lubrifiant et en versa une dose sur la longueur de Dean. Puis il posa délicatement sa main vers la nuque de Dean et l'approcha, collant leurs front ensemble. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres charnues, puis recommença.

S'en suivit des baisers langoureux et obscènes, les langues échangeant salive et gémissements. Les mouvements sur les queues suivaient un rythme de plus en plus rapide, les hanches ondulants. Les mains libres se promenaient sur les torses, pinçant, caressant, tâtant les corps.

Dean sentit son orgasme monter lentement, et colla son dos contre la paroi. Il frotta ses doigts libres sur sa queue et récupéra un peu de lubrifiant, puis glissa sa main dans son dos, et titilla son anus. Il ne savait d'où lui venait une telle lubricité, mais peu lui importait. Il se branla de plus en plus vite, tâtant son petit trou avec ferveur.

Sam admirait son amant se faire plaisir sans aucune gêne. Il devina où était parti cette main aventureuse, et frémit d'excitation. Il avait tellement envie de la rejoindre, mais n'osait pas. Déjà, parce que c'était un stade supérieur dans le partage de plaisir, et il n'était non plus inconscient. Il ne faisait rien sans protection, personne n'étant à l'abri d'une MST ou du Sida*.

Alors pour cet instant, il allait s'abreuver de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, des sons qui l'envoûtaient, des odeurs qui l'enivraient. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis, et mordilla le lobe.

\- Tu sais que tu es magnifique à regarder ? susurra Sam, glissant un doigt sur le cou de son amant. Jouis pour moi, que je puisse admirer ton visage en pleine extase.

Dean, frissonnant aux paroles de Sam, sentit son souffle se couper alors qu'un puissant orgasme le traverser tout le long de son corps. Sa sève gicla, atterrissant sur sa main et son torse. Il rouvrit les yeux, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés, et croisa le regard noir de désir de Sam. Il récupéra un peu de sa semence du bout du doigt et le suça, tout en admirant son amant reprendre sa masturbation.

Sam ne put tenir plus longtemps, la vision de l'homme avalant son propre sperme le faisant jouir soudainement. Ses hanches frappèrent le vide, sa main serra sa queue et la branla durement, la douleur se mélangeant au plaisir. Il se lécha les lèvres, son regard fixé sur le visage paisible de son amant. Il relâcha son pénis, sa main recouverte de sperme. Il s'essuya avec un peu de papier toilette et se rhabilla. Dean en fit de même, se sentant soudainement honteux. Sam remarqua le regard fuyant de ce dernier, et prit d'une soudaine affection, lui caressa la joue avec douceur.

\- Hey,euh... tout va bien ? s'enquit Sam.

\- Dean, répondit ce dernier. Oui, c'est juste que-

\- T'as pas l'habitude de te branler face à un inconnu ? sourit Sam. T'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger. Je viens de faire la même chose !

Il rit, rapidement suivit par Dean. Ils vérifièrent leurs tenues puis sortirent de la cabine. Ils se lavèrent les mains, toujours en silence, puis se firent face.

\- Si t'as envie qu'on se revoit, tu sais où me rejoindre, sourit Sam. Je serais à la salle demain soir, avec une preuve que je suis clean.

\- Clean ? répéta Dean, ne comprenant ce que voulait dire son vis-à-vis.

\- Oui, tu sais, pas de maladies ou autre.

Oh ! Dean comprit enfin. Il hocha la tête, incertain de la suite des évènements. Mais il avait vraiment envie de recommencer ce genre de... moment avec Sam. Ils sortirent des toilettes et après un dernier sourire, reprirent la route de leur bureaux respectifs, soulagés et heureux.

Plus tard dans la journée, ils avaient fait des tests en laboratoire, et était repartis avec leurs résultats sanguins en main.

Le lendemain soir, Dean entra dans la salle de sport, le regard brillant, et croisa celui de Sam. Ils étaient seuls.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _*Sans déconner, faites attention. Homme ou femme, n'ayez pas honte de vous promener avec capote et lubrifiant sur vous. Ne bousillez pas votre vie pour une bêtise d'un jour._

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	2. Chapter 2

Amis du jour, Bonjouur !  
Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire ! Un petit cadeau spécial pour ma Jenn Sen d'amour !  
Ceci est un PORNO WINCEST ! Je répète : CECI EST UN PORNO WINCEST !  
Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !  
Bêta-lectrice : Jenn Ship ma luciole !  
 **Warning : Dean/Sam, sexe incestueux, langage TRÈS CRU, exhibistionnisme, sexe oral, masturbation mutuelle, sexe semi-public.**  
 **Ceci est un porno tout ce qu'il y a de plus cliché ! lol**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Installé sur le sofa de son loft, Dean n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'était branlé avec un inconnu, un employé de la boîte qui plus est !

Malgré les paroles de Sam qui se voulait rassurante, Dean se sentait partagé entre la honte et le désir. Oui, il avait vraiment envie de revoir Sam. Mais devait-il aller dans cette salle de sport ? Partager un autre moment aussi intime avec cet homme si sexy ?

Avant de rentrer chez lui, il était passé dans un laboratoire d'analyses pour pratiquer une prise de sang. Il savait qu'il était clean. Il avait toujours fait attention à se protéger pendant les rapports, même avec ses relations longues, surtout quand il avait un doute sur la fidélité. Mais il avait compris la demande silencieuse de Sam. Lui-même préférait que ce dernier soit clean.

Il repensa à cette scène partagée dans les toilettes, et sourit. En fait, il n'avait pas eu peur une seule fois. Au contraire, il s'était senti à l'aise. Peut-être une pointe de honte juste après son orgasme, mais maintenant, il voulait le refaire. Et même plus. Sûr de sa décision, il partit se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain soir, Dean se rendit à la salle de sport, déterminé à y retrouver Sam. Et il ne fut pas déçu en l'apercevant allongé sur un banc, soulevant de la fonte. Les muscles de ses bras étaient bandés à l'extrême, témoignage de ses efforts. Dean se renfrogna en remarquant la présence d'autres personnes, ce qui allait retarder leurs séances.

Il s'approcha de l'Apollon et pencha sa tête au-dessus visage de Sam. Ce dernier le remarqua enfin, et ne put s'empêcher un coup sur l'entrejambe de son amant.

\- Je vois que tu as mis une tenue de sport, sourit-il, reposant la barre de musculation. Une petite envie de s'échauffer avant la vraie séance ?

\- Eh bien, je suis venu voir si je pouvais avoir une séance de coaching avec toi, minauda Dean. Mais apparemment, on est pas seul.

Sam grimaça, regardant autour de lui. Il y avait encore 3 personnes qui s'entraînaient, mais le sportif savait d'avance qu'ils allaient bientôt partir. Le vendredi soir, les gens partaient plus tôt pour profiter de leur week-end. Et puis, il avait envie de s'amuser un peu. Une musique entraînante se diffusait dans la salle, recouvrant certains bruits légers. Les personnes présentes ne semblaient pas du tout leur prêter attention, ce qui arrangeait Sam.

\- Parfait, je vais jouer au coach. Alors, on va commencer par quelque chose de facile, suggéra ce dernier. Allonge-toi au sol, tu vas faire quelques abdos.

Dean obéit, étalant un tapis de yoga. Le dos bien à plat, les genoux pliés et les pieds près de ses fesses, il regarda Sam s'installer face à lui, à genoux, les pieds de Dean entre ses cuisses. Dean remarqua que Sam était vraiment grand, même posé au sol. Ce dernier posa ses grandes mains sur les chevilles de son vis-à-vis, et pencha sa tête tout près des genoux de Dean.

\- Mets tes mains derrière la tête, et remonte jusqu'à moi, juste en utilisant tes abdos. Pense à bien respirer.

Dean se mit en mouvement, et se sentit rougir alors que son visage se rapprocher de très près de celui de Sam. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite. Mais pas devant ces gens. Oh, il n'avait pas honte de sa sexualité, il s'assumait complètement. Mais même s'il avait partagé un séance d'exhibitionnisme avec Sam, il ne se sentait pas de le refaire, surtout en présence d'employés de la boîte.

\- Tu n'es pas concentré, sourit Sam, se relevant. Viens, je vais te faire soulever des poids.

Dean se leva à son tour, suivant son coach personnel. Il s'allongea sur un banc, Sam se plaçant près de sa tête. Ils placèrent leurs mains sur la barre et la soulevèrent ensemble. Puis Dean commença les tractions sous le regard appréciateur de Sam. Ce dernier semblait concentré sur les gestes de Dean, mais le sportif en herbe n'était pas dupe. Le coach attendait seulement le départ des autres employés pour enfin se lâcher.

\- Bonne soirée Messieurs ! saluèrent les 3 employés, avant de quitter la salle de sport.

Dean et Sam répondirent, puis se regardèrent en souriant. Ils entendirent la grande porte se refermer, annonçant le départ des 3 dernières personnes. Ils étaient enfin seuls. Sam se mit à genoux, son visage près de Dean. Il l'embrassa lentement, caressant ses joues du bout de ses pouces.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est mon plus grand fantasme ? sourit-il. Baiser dans cette salle. Ça te dit de le réaliser avec moi ?

Dean sourit à son tour, amusé et excité à la fois. Sam réveillait en lui des fantasmes incongrus, un désir incroyable. Il se leva, suivit par Sam, et se firent face. Ils échangèrent un baiser long et chaste, leurs mains glissant sur leurs torses respectifs. Sam descendit sa bouche le long du cou de son amant, savourant la douceur de sa peau.

\- Oh attends, le stoppa Dean. J'ai... tiens.

Il lui tendit une feuille de papier, son analyse sanguin. Sam sourit, lisant les résultats. Il glissa sa main dans la poche de son jogging, et donna la même feuille à son amant. Ils se regardèrent, silencieusement, ne faisant plus aucun geste. Une seconde plus tard, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, tel des affamés. Le baiser était rude, puis se fit plus doux, langoureux. Sam posa ses mains sur les joues de Dean et le repoussa lentement, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Va t'allonger sur le banc de muscu, j'ai pas fini ton entraînement, sourit le sportif.

Dean obéit, s'installant le plus confortablement possible sur ledit banc. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Sam, qui s'asseya face à Dean. Le coach lui écarta les jambes, et les glissa sur ses cuisses musclés. Sam le rapprocha au plus près, collant les fesses de son amant contre son bassin.

\- Bien, reprenons, murmura Sam, glissant ses mains sur les hanches de Dean. Tu remontes, tout en serrant les abdos.

Dean s'exécuta, se redressant. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Sam, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres offertes. Il recommença plusieurs fois, avant d'être attrapé à la nuque par Sam, et resta contre lui. La baiser dura, les langues se caressant en douceur. Sam le hissa sur ses cuisses, leur bassin collés ensemble. Dean ondula des fesses, sentant la queue tendue contre son cul.

Sam glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant et lui ôta, révélant un torse glabre et finement musclé. Il caressa les tétons pointant du bout des doigts, les rendant aussi dur que des diamants. Il y glissa sa langue, récoltant un gémissement de son amant. Sam glissa ses bras sous les cuisses de Dean, le soulevant par la seule force de ses bras. Son bassin face à son visage, il frotta le bout de son nez contre la verge réveillée de Dean.

\- Putain, comment tu fais ça, grogna Dean, fourrageant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de son amant.

\- Des années d'entraînement, ricana Sam. Tu aimes que je porte, hm ?

Sam reposa Dean sur ses cuisses, et le poussa au torse pour l'allonger. Il glissa ses doigts sous la ceinture élastique du jogging de Dean et tira dessus, puis lui releva les jambes et lui ôta le pantalon. Le boxer noir suivit le même chemin, laissant Dean nu et excité.

\- Me laisse pas comme ça, gémit ce dernier.

Sam sourit, avant de plonger son visage sur le bassin. Il prit la verge dressée en bouche et l'aspira, récoltant un long râle de plaisir de Dean. Il entreprit un fellation d'une lenteur extrême, savourant la douceur de cette peau si délicieuse. Il sentait la queue pulser sur sa langue, et accéléra le mouvement.

\- A-arrête, tu vas m-me faire jouir ! bégaya Dean, tirant sur les cheveux de Sam. Pitié !

Ce dernier libéra la verge de son amant, et récupéra son flacon de lubrifiant dans la poche de son jogging. Il en versa sur sa main, écarta les cuisses de Dean, et caressa le petit trou plissé sous ses yeux. Il leva le regard vers l'homme allongé, tout en glissant une phalange entre les fesses offertes.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Sam, remarquant une grimace de son vis-à-vis.

\- Oui, c'est juste...

Sam hocha la tête, et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Dean. Il lui souleva le bassin jusqu'à son visage et glissa sa langue entre les fesses de son amant. Il lécha titilla, détendit le muscle plissé, tout en branlant la queue de sa main libre.

Dean n'en pouvait plus. Les fesses en l'air, les cuisses écartées largement, offert à son amant. Il avait envie de jouir, mais voulait aussi que ça dure éternellement. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le léchait à cette endroit, et il devait avouer que c'était grisant. Il sentit un doigt lubrifié se glisser entre ses fesses, et ne ressentit aucune gêne, son trou détendu par la langue coquine de Sam.

Ce dernier reposa Dean sur le banc, son doigt toujours ancré entre les reins de son amant. Il versa encore un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et en rajouta un deuxième, puis reprit la verge en main et la branla avec douceur. Il glissa sa langue sur les tétons dressés, les titillant et s'abreuvant des râles de plaisir de Dean.

\- Prend-moi, pitié, prend-moi ! gémit ce dernier, se tortillant sur le banc.

\- Non, pas encore, tu vas avoir mal, contra Sam, entamant une lente pénétration de ses doigts.

Sentant le cul de Dean se détendre sous ses attentions, il ajouta un troisième, mais stoppa ses mouvements lorsqu'une légère grimace déforma le visage de l'homme allongé. Sam continua ses caresses sur la verge, moins gonflée à cause de la douleur. Il attendit patiemment, puis reprit la préparation, Dean souriant pour le rassurer.

\- Je suis prêt, vas-y, gémit Dean. Sam-

\- Shh, je suis là, attend, murmura ce dernier.

Il se releva, enleva son pantalon et son caleçon, puis se rasseya, et attira Dean contre lui. Il récupéra un préservatif dans la poche de son pantalon et l'enfila sur sa queue douloureusement dure. Il ne s'était pas encore occupé d'elle, et sentit un frisson le parcourir quand il la toucha.

Il pointa le bout de son gland contre le trou plissé de Dean, et le regarda. Dean serra le banc entre ses mains, et s'empala lentement sur la verge tendue. C'était plus épais que les doigts de Sam, et il sentit une légère brûlure, mais rien d'insurmontable.

Sam admirait ce cul engloutir sa queue avec détermination. Il sentait chaque centimètres de cet antre chaud et étroit se resserrer autour de sa verge, lui procurant des sensations qui allaient au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu connaître. Et il en voulait encore. Pas seulement un plan cul, mais plus que ça.

Dean sentit ses fesses rencontrer le bassin de Sam, et grogna de satisfaction. Il se sentait pleinement rempli, et malgré une légère brûlure, il avait déjà envie que Sam se déchaîne. Il intima un roulement de bassin, et lança un regard suppliant à son amant.

Sam releva les jambes du châtain et les posa sur ses épaules musclées. Il agrippa les hanches et entama un balancement du bassin, pénétrant avec douceur l'antre chaud de son amant. C'était si serré, si accueillant, qu'il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et accéléra les mouvements. Les gémissements de Dean lui fit comprendre que ce dernier aimait ce qu'il lui faisait.

Sam leva la tête, et admira leurs reflets dans les miroirs muraux. Ce qu'il y vit le rendit encore plus ardent dans ses coups de bassins. L'image était tellement obscène, mais aussi incroyablement érotique. Émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait, il ordonna à Dean de se mettre à plat ventre sur le banc, les jambes écartées. Sam se réinséra entre les globes de chaire de son amant et entama un va-et-vient plus rapide.

Dean regardait Sam se déchaîner derrière lui, et sentait sa queue pulsait d'excitation. Il s'accrocha au cuir du banc, les coups de reins se faisant de plus en plus rude. Il aimait sentir ce bassin frapper son cul avec ferveur, entendre ces sons obscènes qui résonnaient dans la salle, ces grognements et gémissements qui s'échappaient de leur gorges.

Sam serra ses doigts sur les hanches du châtain, ses coups de reins complètement désordonnés. Il était proche de la jouissance, mais il voulait voir Dean, il voulait voir son visage lorsqu'il se libèrerait en lui. Il recula, sortant de l'antre accueillant du châtain. Malgré les protestations, il ordonna à Dean de le chevaucher.

Dean s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de Sam, ce dernier étant resté assis sur le banc. Il s'empala sur la queue de son amant, gémissant à la sensation de plénitude. Il entama un déhanchement désordonné et brute, frappant son cul sur les couilles pleines.

\- Ouais, voilà, grogna Sam, ses mains pétrissant sans ménagement les fesses charnues de Dean. Magnifique à voir !

\- Sam, aide-moi ! gémit Dean, s'accrochant désespérément aux larges épaules de ce dernier.

Le plus grand comprit la demande, et suivit le rythme, frappant des hanches. Il prit un téton entre ses lèvres et l'aspira, tout en glissant sa main entre leur ventres. Il agrippa la queue rougie de Dean et le masturba tout en douceur.

Rapidement, il sentit le cul accueillant se resserrer autour de sa turgescence, signe que l'orgasme du plus petit était proche. Il libéra le téton et releva la tête, voulant goûter ces lèvres pulpeuses et aspirer ses cris de jouissance. Dean prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et lui offrit le baiser le plus érotique, le plus chaud, le plus salissant qu'il avait pu connaître.

Quelques secondes, il cria dans la bouche de Sam, son orgasme le transperçant de part en part, sa semence giclant entre leurs torses. Ses hanches ondulaient, massant la tige de Sam. Il posa son front contre celui de ce dernier, léchant les lèvres offertes.

\- Viens pour moi, murmura-t-il, roulant du bassin avec langueur. Allez Sammy, jouis en moi !

Sous ces paroles si obscènes, Sam serra la taille de Dean entre ses bras puissants et frappa de ses hanches, admirant cette scène finale dans le miroir face à lui. Il voyait sa queue entrer avec vigueur entre ces globes de chairs, la sueur coulant sur ce dos si doux, ce corps se serrait autour de lui, comme une moule s'accroche à son rocher. Il frappa une dernière fois, jouissant bruyamment, remplissant cet antre si accueillant de son sperme si chaud.

Dean sentait ce liquide brûlant emplir son cul, ce qui le fit sourire. Puis, leurs corps se détendirent, les muscles se firent mous, l'étreinte puissante se fit câlin doux. Les mains caressaient, les bouches embrassaient, les yeux se fermèrent, les souffles se firent plus profond.

A leurs grands regrets, ils durent se séparer pour se nettoyer. Ils se levèrent, prirent la direction des douches, entrèrent dans la même cabine et se lavèrent mutuellement. Il n'y avait plus de geste sexuel entre eux, juste des caresses et des attentions délicates. Mais comme pour leur première fois, Dean se sentit comme honteux.

Quelque chose en lui le tiraillait, une petite voix lui disait que ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas bien. Mais pourquoi ? Certes, il avait partagé des ébats sexuels avec un inconnu. Mais était-ce si mal ? Il se sentait en confiance avec Sam, comme s'il l'avait connu depuis longtemps.

Sam ressentait la même chose, sans savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Dean. Mais il fit le choix de ne pas écouter ce que lui disait sa conscience. Il se sentait proche de Dean, malgré le fait qu'il ne se connaissait pas quelques semaines auparavant. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et qu'il devait prendre soin de lui.

Ils terminèrent de se laver, s'habillèrent et sortirent de la salle de sport. Quelques heures plus tard, ils découvraient l'existence d'un fantôme tueur. Ils le chassèrent, s'aidant d'un site internet tenu par Harry Spangler and Ed Zeddmore, deux chasseurs de surnaturels.

Le lendemain, chacun reprenait son poste de travail, leur têtes remplies de nouvelles idées. Dean, réfléchissant à l'idée de continuer ce qu'il avait commencer, chasser les monstres, les fantômes, sauver des gens. Devenir des chasseurs. Au même moment, Zachary, son supérieur, entra dans le bureau, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous, une promotion !

\- Je démissionne, le contra Dean. J'ai découvert une autre mission pour moi. Et quelqu'un pour la suivre.

\- Dean... enfin, j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais tout faire foirer ! ricana Zachary. Et je dois dire aussi que c'était assez... inattendu, le rapprochement entre toi et Sam !

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Dean, les sourcils froncés.

Pour toute réponse, Zachary posa ses doigts sur le front de son vis-à-vis.

Et Dean se souvint de tout. Sa vie. Sa mission. L'Apocalypse. Les Anges. Castiel. Zachary. Sam.

Sam, son petit frère.

.DIEU.

\- J-j'ai couché avec mon frère, comprit Dean, le regard écarquillé.

\- Eh oui ! C'était une drôle de manière de vous montrer votre affection fraternelle ! s'amusa Zachary. Mais qui suis-je pour juger ? Au moins, vous avez trouvé en l'autre la confiance et le soutien dont vous aviez besoin pour accepter votre destin.

\- Vous le saviez ! Et vous avez rien fait ! s'énerva Dean. Comment voulez-vous qu'on se regarde dans les yeux maintenant ?

\- Oh allons Dean, Sammy et toi, vous avez toujours eu une relation étrange. Si vous n'aviez pas été frères, vous auriez été amant. Quel différence ça fait ? Tout ce qu'on vous demande, c'est de tenir vos rôles, et d'accepter ce que l'on demandera de faire le jour où on vous le demandera. Point.

Sur ces paroles, Zachary disparut, et le décor changea autour de Dean. Il se retrouva dans l'Impala, juste à côté de Sam.

Le silence dura pendant près de 3 heures.

Affamé, Dean décida de s'arrêter dans un Diner pour manger. Les deux frères s'installèrent tout au fond de la salle, loin des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils commandèrent leurs plats, puis se firent face pour la première fois depuis leurs "retours".

\- Eh bin, c'était quelque chose ce monde parallèle, tenta Dean en riant, mais sans aucune conviction.

\- Dean-

\- Je sais que c'est gênant, j'en suis conscient. Mais on était pas nous-même. On ne savait plus qui était l'autre. On ne se reconnaissait même pas ! Alors, je propose qu'on mette tout ça de côté, et qu'on reprenne nos vies normales.

-Tu veux dire, oublier qu'on a couché ensemble alors qu'on est frères ? insista Sam, contrarié. Merde Dean, je t'ai pris sur un banc de musculation !

La serveuse, qu'aucun des deux frères n'avaient entendu arriver, posa rapidement les assiettes sur la table, s'excusa et repartit rapidement, le visage totalement rouge. Sam se retint de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

\- On ne pourra pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé Sammy, répéta Dean. Les Anges nous ont effacés la mémoire, et on a vécu notre "lien" d'une autre façon. Je sais pas comment dire ça mais... je regrette pas.

\- Ok. Mais ça ne reproduira plus jamais ! s'enquit Sam, pointant son doigt face à son frère.

\- Jamais !

\- Et... évite de m'appeler Sammy s'il te plait. Au moins pour les prochains mois à venir.

\- J'vais essayer... N'empêche, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Ruby s'accroche à toi-

\- DEAN ! s'offusqua Sam, rougissant furieusement. On en parle plus, d'accord ?

Le plus âgé hocha la tête, et entama son hamburger. God, que la nourriture grasse lui avait manqué ! Rien que pour ça, il haïssait les Anges. Lui faire avaler ces mixtures immondes pour le purger, c'était quoi ça ?

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, tout en mangeant une salade. Il repensa à tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, et ce que Dean venait de lui dire. Il avait raison, ce qu'il avait partagé tous les deux n'était qu'une autre façon de se retrouver. Ils vivaient une relation étrange, mais ils assumaient. Ils étaient dépendant de l'autre, ne pouvant accepter une séparation. Quand Dean avait été emporté par les Chiens de L'Enfer, Sam avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il se sentait seul, abandonné, et avait coupé les ponts avec tout son entourage.

Et lorsque Ruby était revenu vers lui, il avait cru voir en la Démone, une épaule forte qui pourrait le soutenir. Il avait vécu beaucoup de choses avec elle, avait développé ses pouvoirs, avait partagé des nuits torrides avec la brune, et chassé avec elle.

Il avait vu en Ruby, un substitut de son frère. Était-ce à cause de son caractère fort ? Ou alors, sa faim insatiable de la malbouffe ? Ou parce que comme Dean, elle avait décidé de protéger Sam, passant outre tout ce qu'on lui avait ordonné ?

Sam ne voulait pas savoir. Dean était là, avec lui, et même s'il avait partagé avec son frère la meilleur partie de jambes en l'air de sa vie, il sera et restera son grand frère, celui qui le protège et l'aime pour ce qu'il est.

Dean leva le regard et croisa celui de son petit frère, et lui sourit. Oui, peu importait ce qui avait pu se passer dans ce monde parallèle, ils étaient les frères Winchester, et rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Oui, y'a du fluffy, je suis une sentimentale ! lol_

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
